YOU HELD ME HIGH Chapter 12
by sara lujan
Summary: Las sesiones de Radioterapia no parecen algo muy duro si no tenemos en cuenta los efectos secundarios, ni leemos entre líneas...


Capítulo duodécimo: 12ª sesión. Martes.

 _ **Holy Cross Hospital. Washington D.C.**_

 _ **19:11h p.m. Martes**_

 _Para que el haz de rayos de alta energía que emite el Acelerador Lineal llegue con la máxima precisión al punto donde se encuentra el tumor es imprescindible que me mantenga totalmente inmóvil durante el tiempo que dura la sesión. Es por eso que me ponen esta máscara de plástico que inmoviliza mi cabeza, así como mis hombros._

 _A pesar de la ansiedad que siento en estos momentos, trato con todas mis fuerzas de controlar el resto de mi cuerpo. Me resulta difícil contener la necesidad de mover los dedos de mis manos y pies para aliviar la sensación de hormigas correteando entre ellos. Tengo que obligarme a mí misma a convertirme en una estatua durante 15 ó 20 minutos… pero, ¿qué hago con las lágrimas que brotan en el borde mis ojos y se deslizan por las sienes hasta desaparecer en el pelo?._

 _Temo que en cualquier momento, el doctor Hansen me llame la atención porque el movimiento de mis párpados y las lágrimas van a arruinar la sesión de hoy._

 _¿Arruinar la sesión de hoy?. Como si eso tuviera ya alguna importancia. Tengo metástasis. El haz de rayos está ahora mismo matando unas pocas células malignas en mis senos nasofaríngeos, mientras otras muchas se le escapan por las venas de mi cuerpo. Todo parece un juego._

 _Un juego mortal._

 _Es como uno de esos documentales que le gustan a Mulder, de los que suele sacar datos como si fueran la chistera de un mago cuando quiere sorprenderme, o algo más… Como esos enormes bancos de sardinas apretados en una nube compacta contra la que cargan sus depredadores para capturar unas pocas mientras la nube se abre a su paso, y el resto de las sardinas escapa en todas las direcciones. Una vez que el enemigo ha pasado, el banco se vuelve a cerrar y es imposible apreciar que faltan unos pocos peces._

 _En realidad, ya que la radioterapia no va a acabar con el cáncer, no tiene mucho sentido continuar con las sesiones. Se lo planteé a Hansen, pero me convenció de que debía completar el tratamiento a pesar de los efectos secundarios. La radioterapia no me salvará, pero tal vez haga mi muerte un poco menos horrible. Hansen confía en que pueda contener el crecimiento del tumor lo suficiente como para que no llegue a afectarme al cerebro, o lesione el nervio óptico. Supongo que tengo que considerarme afortunada si muero antes de perder la razón o quedarme ciega..._

 _Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Mulder en este momento. No le he visto desde la 01h de la madrugada, cuando decidimos llevar a cabo el plan que él ya tenía perfectamente trazado cuando llegué a casa. En pocas palabras se trata de que mienta para que él pueda desaparecer en busca de un milagro._

 _La primera mentira ya se la dije esta mañana, antes de las 07h, al detective del Departamento de Policía de Alexandría:_

" _¿Es el?"._

"… _Sí…"_

 _Y luego a Skinner:_

" _Yo… no sé qué decir. Vi a Mulder a primera hora… Llevaba la misma ropa"._

 _Esta noche tendré que hacerlo por tercera vez._

 _Estoy ensayando en mi mente la frase que debo decir en la reunión de la Junta del FBI con el Jefe de Sección Blevins, cuando me pidan que declare acerca de lo ocurrido en el apartamento de Mulder._

 _El agente Mulder… murió anoche… a raíz de un disparo en la sien… presuntamente realizado por él…_

 _Soy yo la que va a morir, y debo mentir para convencerles de que es él quien yace muerto bajo esa sábana. Mulder cree que así ganará tiempo para introducirse en la Agencia de Proyectos Avanzados de Investigación del Departamento de Defensa, gracias a la Tarjeta de Acceso de Scoot Ostellhoff._

 _No sé si estoy llorando por mí, o por lo que será de Mulder si no encuentra la cura que él cree que puede existir en algún lugar de ese edificio._

 _Esta noche voy a hacer feliz a Blevins. Después de cinco años creyendo que había fracasado en la misión que me encomendó, cuestionar el trabajo del agente Mulder, voy a presentarle algo mejor._

 _El cadáver de Mulder._

 _Si se hubiera atrevido lo hubiera hecho él mismo con sus propias manos, pero a la postre ha tenido éxito. La agente novata e ingenua a la que encomendó la pequeña misión de invalidar su trabajo, ha hecho algo mejor. He logrado que él mismo se quite la vida, y con ello le he librado de un problema insidioso que llevaba años molestándole…_

 _Sí. Decir esa frase con suficiente aplomo y menos lágrimas que las que estoy derramando ahora, puede proporcionarnos algo de tiempo, pero después ¿qué?. Si encuentra la prueba que busca, Mulder sabrá que Kristchgau tenía razón. Todo fue un montaje para hacerle creer en extraterrestres, incluido mi cáncer. Puede que, en ese caso mi enfermedad tenga cura, pero ¿qué será de él cuando Skinner presente el Informe patológico y forense del cadáver, y descubran no sólo que no es él, sino que Mulder es el asesino?. Todo su trabajo quedará arruinado, y él acabará en la cárcel._

 _¿Y si la cura no existe?. Tengo en mi poder la prueba de ADN que el doctor Vitagliano y yo hemos realizado hace sólo media hora en mi sangre. Es el mismo ADN de los virus que encontró en las células del material del núcleo, donde estuvo congelado el supuesto alienígena. Es una prueba científica. El ADN muestra que es el mismo virus al que fui expuesta, y que seguramente es el causante de mi cáncer. Esto demuestra que todo fue un montaje, una conspiración para conducirnos a Mulder y a mí al engaño… y si no logro desenmascarar a Skinner antes de que él muestre las pruebas forenses, Mulder irá a la cárcel condenado por el asesinato de Ostelhoff, y yo…_

 _Hace cinco años, en la habitación de un motel en Bellfleur (Oregón) dijo que lo único que quería era encontrar la Verdad. Que nada más le importaba. Hoy voy a presentar ante la Junta una prueba de que no sólo todo fue un montaje para conducirnos_ al engaño, sino que, aunque se trataba de un falso alienígena, hallamos también en _el núcleo de hielo células capaces de desarrollarse en una nueva forma de vida que aún desconocemos…_

 _No creo que eso le haga feliz. No creo que sienta que ha merecido la pena._

 _Por eso no puedo evitar llorar por los dos._

Dana Katherine Scully. **MN 1068 - 06**

 _Otro vial entre mis dedos. Otra vez la vida y dignidad de Scully en mis manos, espero que esta vez literalmente…_

 _Anoche salí de su apartamento pasada la 01h de la madrugada con un plan perfectamente trazado que, entre otros detalles, implica que Scully debe mentir por mí._

 _Otra vez._

 _He llegado por el Sistema de Evacuación del Pentágono, y a través de un pasadizo secreto, a este enorme almacén. En el, hay un antiguo sistema de archivo con datos de millones de personas obtenidos ilegalmente, sin su conocimiento ni su consentimiento. Entre todos ellos he encontrado los de Scully, y lo que espero sea la cura para su cáncer. Si realmente este vial contiene lo que busco, es lógico pensar que también estará aquí la cura que hubiera salvado la vida de las otras once mujeres del grupo MUFON, que sufrieron el mismo tipo de cáncer._

 _Me preguntó qué tipo de cura puede contener un vial tan pequeño cuando los médicos no le han dado apenas esperanzas a pesar de someterse a complicados tratamientos de Radioterapia y Quimioterapia. La lista de medicamentos que debe tomar para soportar los efectos secundarios es cada día más larga. Las revisiones para controlar la evolución del tumor son constantes: análisis de sangre, radiografías, scanners…_

 _Nada de eso parece estar funcionando hasta el momento y, a pesar de todo, Kritschgau me ha traído hasta aquí porque cree que en este almacén puede estar no sólo la cura para Scully, sino también para su hijo, que ha vuelto de la guerra del Golfo enfermo de algo que el Gobierno mantiene en secreto. Utilizando a sus soldados como conejillos de indias al igual que hace con el resto de los ciudadanos… Como han hecho con Scully desde que se unió a mí en la lucha por desenmascarar la Conspiración._

 _Aún no sé lo que tengo en las manos, pero tiene que ser algo. Sin embargo, la ficha del hijo de Kritschgau está vacía. No se cómo buscar en este almacén sin una pista que me ayude, pero sospecho que no existe una cura para él, o es demasiado tarde._

 _He de salir de aquí cuanto antes. Quiero volver inmediatamente al lado de Scully para decirle que puede que tenga algo, pero por otro lado… ¿y si resulta que no es la cura que busco, y le doy sólo una esperanza pasajera?. ¿Y si lo que hay en este vial interfiere con el tratamiento al que se está sometiendo ahora, y el cáncer empeora?. ¿Y si la convenzo de que la cura está en este vial, y me equivoco?. ¿Y si Scully muere por mi culpa?..._

 _No me queda más remedio que seguir mi instinto y creer que este vial le puede salvar; de lo contrario estaría abandonando a Scully a su suerte. Si la Radioterapia resulta inútil estaría igualmente condenada, y de un modo u otro la culpa será mía._

 _Anoche, mientras preparábamos el plan, le hice una promesa._

" _No permitiré que esta traición prospere, sobre todo después de lo que te han hecho a ti"._

 _Alguien, dentro del FBI, está vigilando nuestros pasos y colaborando con el Departamento de Defensa en algo muy oscuro. Probablemente lleven haciéndolo desde el principio, pero si Kritschgau dice que la existencia de extraterrestres es sólo una tapadera, ¿por qué le han provocado el cáncer a Scully?. El afirma que fue para hacerme creer, pero eso no tiene sentido. Yo ya creía. Kritschgau afirma que la intención del Gobierno era buscar una excusa para su política de defensa y de estrategia armamentística, y puede que en parte tenga razón. Pero estoy seguro de que la supuesta tapadera en algún momento resultó ser cierta, y ahora es más importante ocultar el contacto con alienígenas que la opinión de los ciudadanos respecto a las más que cuestionables actividades del Gobierno en este planeta. Por eso trataron de destruir mi trabajo desde el principio._

 _Por eso me asignaron a Scully como compañera._

 _Y cuando el plan que habían ideado para la pequeña agente novata fracasó de modo tan estrepitoso, decidieron simplemente matarla. Decidieron que podían desviar mi atención de los extraterrestres cuando se dieron cuenta de que ahora hay algo que me importa mucho más…_

 **Sala de Reuniones de la Junta del FBI.**

 **19:45h p.m. Martes.**

 _Cuando el oficial me abre la puerta de la Sala de Reuniones y avanzo dos pasos hacia el interior, la luz me desorienta momentáneamente. O más bien la falta de ella._

 _Las cortinas están echadas y los halógenos del techo apagados. La luz ambiental es extraña. Teatral. Creada con las pequeñas lámparas que hay frente a cada puesto en la mesa, y algunas zonas de luz difusa en las paredes. Todo lo demás está en penumbra y me da la sensación de estar entrando en una cueva en la que no tengo ni idea de lo que me puedo encontrar… y sería más seguro que me diera la vuelta y huyera de aquí._

 _El fuerte contraste de luces y sombras resulta inquietante. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbran comienzo a reconocer rostros, no sólo bultos sentados alrededor de la gran mesa rectangular. Apenas estoy medio minuto de pie, al lado de una silla vacía en la esquina más cercana, pero el tiempo parece detenerse hasta que Blevins me ofrece tomar asiento._

 _No me encuentro bien._

 _Estoy demasiado cansada. Mulder no podía acompañarme hoy por razones obvias, y tampoco he querido que lo hiciera mamá. No iba a hacerle partícipe de una situación que no tengo ni idea de cómo va a acabar. Ya tiene bastante con lo que me ocurre a mí. Es mejor que no sepa nada del problema al que se enfrenta Mulder, y lo que los dos nos jugamos en esta reunión._

 _Es por eso que llevo todo el día moviéndome en taxi, tratando de llegar puntual a todas las citas que tengo en la agenda, y tener preparados todos los asuntos que debo tratar en cada una._

 _He cogido cuatro taxis comenzando con el de las 06:30h de la mañana, que me ha llevado al apartamento de Mulder para "reconocer" su cadáver. Después al FBI, a la llamada de Blevins. Me ha citado a la reunión de la Junta de está tarde para declarar acerca de los contactos de Mulder con Kritschgau._

 _Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y ha tenido que ser el propio doctor Vitagliano quien me recordase que teníamos una cita en el laboratorio de paleoclimatología de la Universidad. Le había pedido que analizara una muestra del núcleo de hielo donde se encontró el supuesto alienígena, y necesitaba también que analizara una muestra de mi sangre para compararla con el ADN de los virus que ha hallado en las células del núcleo. No tenía mucho tiempo. La prueba debía de estar finalizada antes de las 19h, y la reunión de la Junta comenzaba a las 19:45h. En ese intervalo de tiempo, he cogido otro taxi para ir al hospital a someterme a la sesión número doce. Por suerte pude avisar al doctor Hansen de que hoy me iba a retrasar, y me ha hecho el favor de cambiar el orden. Normalmente soy la primera de mi grupo en entrar, pero hoy ha dejado pasar primero al resto. Sólo debía llevar sentada en la sala de espera treinta segundos cuando Innes me ha llamado a mí._

 _La sesión ha acabado a las 19:20h, y he tenido que repasar los datos del laboratorio en el taxi que me ha traído de vuelta al FBI, con el tiempo justo para comenzar la reunión. Todos los demás están sentados ya en sus puestos, esperando mi declaración._

 _No me encuentro bien._

 _Tengo que sujetar con fuerza la carpeta en la que traigo la prueba de ADN para que no detecten el temblor en mis manos. Noto mi respiración rápida y el frío recorriendo la piel de mi espalda._

 _No sé qué me pasa._

 _Cuando Blevins me pide que resuma nuestra conversación de esta mañana para que podamos proseguir con el tema que hemos venido a tratar, noto que me cuesta hablar. Quiero que mi voz suene firme y segura. No puedo titubear y arriesgarme a que no me crean cuando declare que el hombre muerto es Mulder. Tienen que creerme cuando les diga que se ha suicidado. No puedo ponerle en un peligro aún mayor porque este mareo me empiece a nublar la mente y no puedo pensar con claridad. Necesito ahora más que nunca que confíen en mi actitud profesional._

 _Que crean en mí…_

 _No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Debo llevar horas hablando. Resumiendo cuatro años de nuestra vida para que quepan en el intervalo de esta reunión. Para que entiendan cómo hemos llegado a esto._

" _El agente Mulder… murió anoche… a raíz de un disparo en la sien… presuntamente efectuado por él…"._

 _Cuando recito la frase que llevo todo el día ensayando en mi mente siento un alivio extraño. El silencio que había en la Sala durante mi intervención se ha vuelto hueco. Si digo otra palabra más, estoy segura de que oiré el eco retumbando en las paredes. Todos los ojos están fijos en mí, y tengo que apretar los labios para que no se me escape un sollozo cuando siento las lágrimas acumulándose. No me voy a derrumbar. No voy a permitir que vean en mí a la mujer inexperta, ingenua, y fácil de manipular que Blevins creyó que contrató hace cuatro años._

 _Soy Dana Scully, Doctora en Medicina y Agente Especial del FBI. Siento que mi compañero haya muerto, pero eso no significa que yo esté derrotada. Tengo trabajo que hacer, una misión que cumplir. Tengo responsabilidades frente a mis superiores, y a las personas que necesitan de mi experiencia profesional. Mi vida no gira en torno a Mulder. Sí, mi trabajo me unió mucho a él, pero tengo mi propia lucha. Mi propia búsqueda de la Verdad. Nunca acepté sin pruebas las teorías de Mulder ni acaté las órdenes de Blevins sin preguntarme por sus motivos y verdaderas intenciones._

 _Tengo mis propias razones para comportarme del modo en que lo hago, y no son doblegarme a las ansias de poder de unos pocos. La luz que me guía no es la ambición, el poder, ni el dinero. Tampoco el amor ciego, limitante, o empobrecedor. Con o sin mi compañero, yo sigo siendo yo y sólo acepto la Verdad de la Ciencia._

 _A pesar de la nube que ha empezado a formarse en mi cabeza y el escalofrío que recorre mi cuerpo, levanto los hombros y enderezo mi espalda. Que quede bien claro que, aunque Mulder haya desaparecido (espero que lo crean), yo sigo estando aquí, dispuesta a seguir la lucha con mis propias herramientas._

 _La Razón y la Ciencia._

 _No derrotaron a Mulder cuando me enviaron a mí para destruirle, y no acabarán conmigo si le condenan a él por asesinato._

 _En el silencio opresivo de la Sala siento como todos los presentes tratan de procesar mis palabras. Nadie sabe qué decir. Me miran con una expresión de incredulidad, y yo me sobresalto un poco al sonido de la puerta. Skinner aparece en la sala, su expresión irreconocible, con la carpeta bajo el brazo para dar a Mulder el golpe final. Sabe que no está muerto y viene a asegurarse de que al menos esté vencido; de que la guerra ha terminado para él porque esta última batalla la ha ganado Skinner con su traición._

 _Se me acaba el tiempo tanto para mí como para salvar a Mulder, pero aún tengo un as en la manga. Mi Ciencia. La prueba de ADN que demuestra que los hombres que me provocaron este cáncer son los mismos que tramaron las mentiras que han llevado al "suicidio" del agente Mulder._

 _Al ponerme en pie noto las rodillas débiles. Tengo que apoyar las dos manos en la mesa, a cada lado de la prueba de ADN que tengo delante, y trato de aparentar seguridad y total convencimiento. En realidad, me estoy apoyando para evitar que las piernas me fallen antes de que pueda desenmascarar a los culpables que han tratado de llevar al engaño a toda una nación, y a Mulder al suicidio. Sólo necesito pronunciar el nombre de Skinner antes de que él le acuse de asesinato._

"… _Un plan diseñado para conducirnos al agente Mulder y a mí al engaño. Planeado y ejecutado por alguien presente en esta Sala… Lo que tengo aquí es una prueba científica…"._

 _Oigo el thick de la primera gota sobre la lámina de plástico antes de comprender qué es lo que ha producido ese leve sonido. Cuando la palabra aparece en mi mente ya hay otras dos gotas de sangre junto a la primera, y noto la expresión de sorpresa y horror en mi propio rostro. No quiero que ocurra esto precisamente ahora. No quiero que me vean así. Tengo una apariencia que mantener y no puedo permitir que en este momento piensen "¡pobre!". He de terminar de exponer la prueba para que Mulder pueda salir de nuevo a la luz._

 _Su vida depende de mí. No puedo fallarle ahora._

 _Me llevo la mano al labio superior para limpiarme, y compruebo que parece sólo una mancha pequeña. Si esta es toda la hemorragia, puedo limpiarme con el pañuelo que llevo en el bolsillo y seguir con mi exposición como si no hubiera pasado nada. No voy a permitir que la traición de Skinner prospere._

 _Mulder no se merece esto. Es más que capaz de aceptar que sus enemigos pretendan destruirle a él y a su trabajo después de luchar toda su vida, pero sus amigos… son pocos, y menos aún los que están vivos. Desde que desapareció Samantha, y sus padres prácticamente se olvidaron de él, le queda poca confianza en el ser humano. No tiene suficiente como para regalarla o compartirla. Cuando lo hace es porque está convencido de la integridad del otro. Mulder sabe que no es la primera vez que tengo dudas acerca de la lealtad de Skinner hacia él, hacia nosotros, y aun así no ha querido escucharme. El le dio su total confianza y no puede aceptar que le traicione. Su fe en el ser humano ya es bastante frágil. No soportará que se rompa otra de las cuerdas que sustentan su alma._

 _La sangre en mi dedo índice se ha vuelto borrosa y la mano me pesa. Estoy cansada, me cuesta respirar, y noto los latidos del corazón en mi pecho tan rápidos que si lo intentara no podría contarlos. No sé dónde está la silla. Es como si hubiera perdido los puntos de referencia de mi cuerpo y no sé hacia dónde moverme. Las caras enfrente de mí se agitan y saltan intercambiando sus posiciones con los cuerpos que tienen al lado. No sé si estoy teniendo alucinaciones, o si mi cerebro ha dejado de procesar lo que ve y lo que oye. Todo está en silencio. Tengo frío, calor, y sed. El sabor caliente y metálico de la sangre se extiende por mis dientes a través de mis labios entreabiertos. Ahora hay más sangre. Demasiada. No estoy muy segura de dónde proviene, pero me está impidiendo respirar con normalidad._

 _Creo que estoy sufriendo un shock hipovolémico._

 _El doctor Hansen me mostró los resultados del laboratorio. Además de los glóbulos blancos, y los indicadores tumorales que indican que el cáncer sigue ahí, también vi el número de plaquetas y de hematíes en el volumen sanguíneo. Eran muy bajos, y el desequilibrio electrolítico preocupante. Mi corazón se ve forzado a bombear con más fuerza, pero el bajo volumen sanguíneo hace que cada latido sea menos eficaz. La sangre no puede llegar del modo adecuado a los principales órganos._

 _Noto una presión en la espalda, como una mano, pero no reconozco la posición de mi cuerpo. Creo que no son mis piernas las que sostienen mi peso. Frunzo las cejas haciendo un esfuerzo para comprender qué ha pasado, y lo único que entiendo es que Skinner está mucho más cerca de mí. Demasiado cerca. Tanto que sus manos me tocan con cuidado la cara y veo una expresión seria que no sé qué significa. No queda tiempo. Puede que él ya haya mostrado el informe forense de Ostellhoff ante esta Junta, y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta._

 _Mi mente no está funcionando bien._

 _Me cuesta respirar, y no consigo orientarme en el espacio. Lo único que tengo que hacer es decir su nombre en voz alta para que todos sepan que él es el topo, y hagan algo. Tienen que detenerle antes de que destruya a Mulder._

 _Intento mirarle a los ojos, pero apenas puedo abrir los párpados. Algo me presiona con fuerza los hombros y la espalda, y aún así tengo la sensación de estar cayendo al vacío. Mi voz no tiene fuerza para alcanzar más allá de los diez centímetros que separan mis labios del rostro de Skinner._

" _¡Usted!...", murmuro._

 _Nadie más lo ha oído._

 _Intento leer su cara. Estoy segura de que ahí debe haber una mueca burlona. Un gesto de satisfacción al saber que ha ganado, y por fin puede disfrutar del premio. No sé si mis ojos no perciben lo que tienen delante, o si mi cerebro ha sufrido definitivamente un cortocircuito, pero lo único que detecto en la expresión de Skinner es preocupación y miedo por mí. Ha gritado algo, no he entendido qué. Ha sonado como una orden con esa voz profunda que es imposible no acatar._

 _Las imágenes borrosas ante mí comienzan a palidecer. Los colores desaparecen, y todo se vuelve a tonos de gris. Cada vez más oscuros, hasta que todo es negro…_


End file.
